Niall Horan Fan Fic
by alessiaxxo
Summary: Niall Horan, One Direction, Rating it M just incase i decied to use some swearing later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**His Loss – A Louis Tomlinson – One shot**

Alyssa P.O.V

I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. It started to rain, perfect, not only was my mascara running but my hair, my clothes were wet. I started running but I didn't get to far before I heard the door slam behind me, it was Brad, he was out to get me back, but he wasn't going to get me, not after what he did to me.

"Alyssa! Wait! Stop! It wasn't what it looked like!"

I turned on my heel making my black, wet hair fly all over the place.

"Then what was it! Because to me it looked like you were kissing Sarah!"

"I-I-I was just-" I cut him off

"You were just trying to hurt me!" I threw off the promise ring that Brad game me and ran as far away as possible ignoring Brad…

Niall P.O.V

"NIALL HORAN!" that was my mother "COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" it was about the fifth time she call me but I was busy filling out my XFactor form.

"2 more seconds!"

"Niall! I have called you 5 times already just come down stairs already!"

I finally gave up and walked down 15 dreadful stairs "Yes?"

"Can you please go to the shops to buy me some milk and flour?"

"Alright, just give me another 2 minutes"

"Now please!"

"UGH! Fine," walking back up those 15 stairs I grabbed my phone and wallet, went back down stairs and found mum in the kitchen holding a £20 bill

"It shouldn't cost any more than this," she said giving it too me

"Thanks Mum, I'll be back soon,"

I was turning on to the road that takes me to the main street when….

Alyssa P.O.V

…Turning a corner when I came face to face with a car I closed me eyes and opened them a couple of seconds later, was I in heaven, hospital? No I was still face to face with the car…

Niall P.O.V

…I almost hit her, thank god I didn't because she was fit, well you know apart from her mascara running and her wet black hair.

"Are you alright? I am sorry, I didn't mean to," I said getting out of my car

Instead she just stood there she was probably still in shock.

"Are you ok?"

"huh? Umm yeah," she said.

She started to shiver, I took of my jumper and got her into the passenger's seat, I started to drive her back to my place, where I would be able to help her and get to know her.

"Thank you," she mumbled

"It's ok, anyway, what is your name?"

"Alyssa,"

"Niall," I said

After that there was a bit of an awkward silence, I knew why she was upset and I didn't want to make her any more upset.

"Whoever he was." I said as I pulled into the drive way "Made a big mistake, letting a beautiful girl like you go,"

She looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and I couldn't help myself but lean forward and kiss her, luckily enough she kissed back.

Alyssa P.O.V

"Are you alright? I am sorry, I didn't mean to," he said getting out of his car

He had this thick Irish accent, blonde/brunette hair and blue eyes, I didn't answer I just stood there admiring him.

"Are you ok?"

"huh? Umm yeah," I replied.

I started to shiver, He took of my jumper and got me into the passenger's seat, he started to drive.

"Thank you," I mumbled

"It's ok, anyway, what is your name?"

"Alyssa,"

"Niall,"

After that there was a bit of an awkward silence, I was upset and I didn't want to talk about it.

"Whoever he was." Niall said as he pulled into a drive way "Made a big mistake, letting a beautiful girl like you go,"

He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes before I knew it he kissed me, I don't know why but I kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Niall Fan Fic**_

Alyssa P.O.V

Its has been a couple of days since I kissed Niall. I haven't seen him either, I know where he lives because he took me to his house to dry up, I have had a couple of thoughts about going to his house but I thought it would be a bit weird just randomly showing up at his house so I talked myself out of it.

I thought about Niall a lot which I thought was weird, since I only spent 1 hour with him. I wanted to see him again, I wanted to see his smile, his beautiful eyes... _Alyssa stop it! You cant fall for him! You barely know Him_... I just need another moment to be with him, to get to know him, is that to much to ask for?

"Alyssa, Honey can you go to the shops for me?"

"Yeah, sure what do you need me to buy?"

"Just some milk and bread please,"

"OK, Be back soon, Can I have some money? And can I buy some Oreo's? were out!"

" Yeah Sure! Come here and get the money,"

Niall P.O.V

Alyssa has been on my mind a lot, more than food, which is BIG. I have never thought of a girl more than food. Which reminds me, I'm Hungry, mum is out and there is no food in the house, OFF TO THE SHOPS!

On my way to the shops I thought about Alyssa and how ironic it would be if I ran into her there… that would be nice wouldn't it? If I did I would ask for her number this time, ask her out on a date, ask her to marry me _Niall! Stop it, you have to get to know her first!_

Once I got to the shops I went straight to the Oreo's. I thought I saw Alyssa coming down the isle and stop where the Oreo's are, she looked like Alyssa, well from what I can remember her hair was black and a bit wavy. I looked a bit wired just standing in the middle of the shops staring at some really fit girl so I went towards the Oreo's to grab some.

Alyssa P.O.V

I got the Bread and the milk and now all I needed was the Oreo's, Oreo's was my life I remember the first time I had an Oreo, my best friend came to school and she had a packet of four Oreo's, at first I refused to have, I thought they would taste weird just because it was black and white, but then one day she called me a sissy for not trying one and back then be called a sissy was like being called a bitch or a slut now, so I tried one of hers and I instantly fell in love with the taste of it.

I walked to where the Oreo's are placed and grabbed a couple of _packets_ when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Niall! Oh my god! How should I react should I hug him? Do I play it cool and act like it don't remember our kiss a couple day ago? No, I don't because time has passed while these thoughts are going through my head and Niall is looking at me like I am some wierdo _Great! _

"Alyssa! Hi, is something wrong?"

"Hey! No, sorry, I just didn't think I would see you here, actually I didn't I would see anyone here , wow, Hi!" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How are you?" he asked

"all good! Actually better now, how about you?" _step it down with the cheesyness alyssa!_

"great! Hey, can I have your number? Its just I've been thinking a lot about you lately," _wow, he was think about me? This could be the best day ever!_

"Uh yeah sure," _should I tell him that I have been thinking about him too? _"um actually, give me your phone and I'll out my number in and you can do the same on mine," _is this a dream? Or is this actually happening?_

Once that was all done, we went to the check outs together and then Niall offered for me to come back to his house, I agreed on two conditions, 1. we went back to my house so I could give my mum the groceries and 2. we have fun!

**HELLO DER!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Long Time I know... but here is the next chapter, i did this instead of my maths homework so if i get introuble guys, im blaming you! lol jks, i will say my dog ate my homework... classic!**

**also, i know it has been a while since this has happened but..**

**ONE DIRECTION WON A FREAKING BRIT! You should of seen my face it was soo funny! (my friend took a video of it, cause she wanted to show the world)**

**I don't know when i will be posting the next chapter, so put me on story alert, i am doing one other one shot and i am doing another chapter of A Wonderful plane ride so yeah i have alot of work to do!**

**Follow me on twitter please! nialldos_1dxx**

**and on tumblr .com**

**Lessia xx**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ: DICLAIMER I DONT NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS IN THIS FANFIC**

******Chapter 3**

Niall P.O.V

She agreed! This is great to come back to my house! Maybe this will be my chance to ask her out on a date would she say yes? Or would she say no? I mean she just found out that her boyfriend cheated on her, maybe she isn't ready to date again, oh my god this is going to drive me crazy and I know it!

Alyssa came out her house with a big smile on her face, maybe she is ready to date, I mean she didn't seem to be to torn up about it. I don't want to rush her into anything but I don't want to wait to long in case someone takes her.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked

"Yep. All set the only thing is that mum wants me home by seven, is that ok?"

I looked down at my watch and saw that we had about 7 hours of gun together "Yeah all good, wanna play a game so we can get to know each other a bit better?"

"yeah sure, why not,"

"its called Quick-fire, so basically I ask you a question and you answer as quick as you can and then you ask a question and then I have to answer as quick as I can, got it?"

"yep, you start,"

"okay, favourite food?"

"Oreo's, Favourite singer or band?"

"Justin Bieber! Favourite house hold animal?"

"DOGS!, what do you want to be when you are older?"

"a singer, wh-"

"you sing? Can I hear you?"

"I'm not that good-"

"don't be silly! You wouldn't want to be a singer if you didn't think you could sing good enough,"

"ok, you can be my first audience,"

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just any one to hold,_

_I don't my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase,_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to wast,_

_I want you and you beautiful soul._

I looked into her eyes as I sang, and meant every word.

"Wow, you are really good, like better than anyone that I have heard,"

"thanks," I leaned in to kiss her but then my mum came out of the house,

"NIIAAALLLLLLLL? IS THAT YOU? Oh, sorry" UGH wrong time mum, wrong time.

"um, we should probably -"

"yeah" Alyssa said as she got out of the car, I got out of the car and showed Alyssa around the house.

"soo, what do you want to do first?" I asked

"ummm I don't know, you pick,"

"you're the guest you pick"

"but I don't know what to pick, this is your house and you know your house better than I do!"

"but if you don't pick then I will look like a bad host!"

"but I don't care what we do as long as we have fun!"

"but if you don't choose something to do, I will have to," I thought for a minute before coming up with a brilliant idea "tickle you!"

"but i-" she never got to finish her sentence before I started tickling her at her sides, making Alyssa laugh really loudly.

"ohh, some one is ticklish," I said, tickling her harder.

"NIALLLLL STOP!" she yelled at me.

"only if you say the magic word," I replied

"pretty please?"

"how did you know?"

"I can secretly read minds," she replied

"does that mean your magical?" I asked.

"yeah, I am secretly a fairy,"

"wow! I have never seen a real fairy before!"

"You know I am only joking right?"

"of course! You know I was only playing with you?"

"totally!"

"Now! What do you want to do?" I asked

**Please Review**

**Sorry for not udating earlier i had camp then i had assessments due and then i was sick and you cant forget homework! Anyway i just had my last test/assessment for this term so i thought i would update!**

**Short chapter i know and i am sorry hopefully i will have a longer chapter next time i update!**

**Thanks,**

**Lessia xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alyssa P.O.V

I had so much fun at Niall's house, We played the Wii, chatted and he even perform a couple songs for me on his guitar! When the time came for me to go home Niall dropped me off at my house, we hugged and I just wanted to stay there in his embrace. I felt like myself when I was with Niall, like I didn't have to change my personality to hang around with him, it was one of the many things I loved about being around him, other than the fact that we always have soo much.

Once dinner had ended I went upstairs and checked my phone:

**(1) New Message: Niall Horan.**

**Hey! I was wondering when was the next time we can catch up? I had I really good time with you today - Nialler**

_Hey! Well I am basically free all the time! (I need a life Haha) what about tomorrow? I had a really good time with you too! - A xx_

**I cant do tomorrow, sorry I am going to Dublin to audition for Xfactor :D (I'm really excited and nervous) we could do something on Thursday? - Nialler**

_Good luck! I hope you get through, you have a really good voice! And if you don't get through I might just have to do something to the judges! Haha I just asked my mum about Thursday, she said she wants to have a girls day out, you welcome if you want to come ;) Haha - A xx_

**Hahaha I would love to come! Would you like to come to Dublin with me then? I would love to have you be there with me! - Nialler**

_I would love to! But I don't want to be a burden on your family - A xx_

**You defiantly wouldn't be a burden on us, trust me. If anything I think I would perform better I knew you were on the side wing watching me ;) - Nialler**

_Wow! Cheesy much! Are you defiantly sure you want me to come? You don't want to hang around me for too long, I can get very boring. Haha - A xx_

**Yes! I am so sure that if you don't come with us I will cry myself to sleep tonight! And I doubt that you could ever get boring! - Nialler**

_Wow! Okay I'll come. ONLY because I don't want you to cry yourself to sleep tonight. Haha - A xx_

_**Do you think your mum would let you sleep over my house? We are leaving pretty early so we can get there on time - Nialler**_

_Yeah! Mum said I could sleep over, just as long as I sleep in a different bed than you… I swear were only friends what does she think well do? And could you please pick me up? Dad had got the car, mum won't let me walk and I think she wants to meet you. Haha - A xx_

**Hahaha, nothing will happen tonight! Unless you want something happen ;) nahhh I' only joking, I respect women. Yeah I can pick you up, just tell me when :) - Nialler**

_Umm well I have to start packing some clothes. I guess you could leave now and I would be done packing - A xx_

**Well I'm just about to leave so start packing! Hahaha - Nialler**

_Well I would love to start packing but you wont stop texting! Haha - A xx_

**Sorry! - Nialler**

After that text I started to pack, I packed: my pyjama top and bottoms, some clothes for tomorrow and the toiletries along with make-up. I waited in the living room and talked to my mum.

"now sweetheart, I don't want anything sexual happening between you and this boy,"

"oh my god mum! Nothing is going to happen between us! We are just friends!"

"still!-" mum got interrupted by the door bell, wow Niall came pretty quick.

"Alyssa! Niall is here for you!" my mum called out.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I ran to my room grabbed my bag and ran to the door where I saw Niall talking to mum

"Hey!"

"Hey! Long time no see!" Niall replied" we better get going, we have to have an early night so we can wake up early,"

"Sure thing! But when my daughter returns, I want her just as innocent as she was before,"

"Oh my god mum! We are just friends!"

"I know! Cant a mother make a joke? Gosh"

"bye mum!" I called before getting into Niall's car

"your mum must be the best mum ever!" Niall told me.

"she is, only when she doesn't make jokes," I replied earning a laugh from Niall.

**Hiya Guys!**

**So another Chapter... hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I know its short but its a bit longer than the last chapter.**

**SOO I'm about doing a collab fanfic with someone... who wants to do it with me? review and if you have an account i'll message you back, and if you dont leave you email and i'll email you! thanks! orrr you could tweet me or leave a tumblr message! up to you!**

**Follow me on twitter: nialldos_1dxx**

**and on tumblr: nialldos-1d(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Lessia xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this is just an update. SORRY

I have a little story for you guys.

I had chapter 5 on my laptop and I was going to post it when I got home on Tuesday. My laptop died at school on Tuesday so when I got home I went to go charge it (as you would) but then my laptop decided to be a bitch and the screen turned black, I thought the charger wasn't put in properly so I thought it died. Turns out all of the connections were firmly put in and the battery was just messed up. I have taken it to IT and they are trying to fix it at the moment. I am not sure when I will get it back I just hope I get it back soon but for now I have a loan laptop that is very slow and I hate it soo much. Anyway I will try update as soon as I get my laptop back.

Sorry once again. I was really looking forward to posting the chapter because I haven't updated in a while.

**Lessia xx**

**P.S. Please Review on the previous chapters I like seeing the email saying that I have a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Niall P.O.V

Alyssa is truly amazing. She is nice, funny, smart and gorgeous, what more could you ask for in a girl? I know I have only know her for a couple of days, but every second of the day when I am with her it feels like we are the only two people in the world. I feel like we were meant to be, we had kissed once and came close to kissing one other time.

I know Alyssa has recently found out that her ex-boyfriend cheated on her, but she doesn't seem to upset about it, I know when I first met her she was torn up about it, but whenever I am with her she doesn't seem upset about it, maybe she doesn't want to show her sadness, or maybe she just gets over it quickly.

I got out of my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, I know I should of brought my clothes to get changed in at the bathroom because Alyssa is sleeping over and am pretty sure she doesn't want to see me naked, but she is already in bed and this is a habit for me. I walked into my room and put on my pyjama pants and then walked in to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk, and take a chocolate chip cookie. _WHAT? I'm hungry! _I walked past the room that Alyssa was sleeping in and I heard sobs.

"Alyssa, is that you?"

"Alyssa, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

"are you sure? Because it didn't sound like nothing to me,"

Alyssa didn't reply "Alyssa, please tell what is wrong,"

Alyssa P.O.V

"Alyssa, please tell what is wrong,"

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied stubbornly

"is it about brad?" I didn't reply. Niall came over to the bed, sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"shhh, its ok, Nialler is here, tell me all about him,"

"well, we were dating for about a year and a half and he told me that he loved me and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, he said that if anyone was to come near me and hurt me he would always be there to protect me, in the last couple of months Brad started acting weird, we didn't go on dates as often and he didn't hang around me as much as he would of, when I saw him at the shops, or around school, I would wave to him say hello and sometimes I would try and hug him, but he just kept pushing me away, a couple of days ago, when you found me, I texted him saying 'if you don't love me anymore, just tell me, I don't want to be apart of a relationship with someone that doesn't love me' he texted me back almost instantly saying he loved me and that he didn't think I felt that way, he said he would make it back to me by going on a special date and I should meet him at his house around 4. I was really excited for this date, I thought it was going to be one of those perfect dates, you know like the ones you only see in movies. I was really excited about it so I thought I would surprise him and go there early but when I opened his door I found him kissing on the couch with Sarah and then you found me,"

"shhh its ok, you don't need him, I'm here for you," Niall broke the silence of my sobs after a while "hey, Alyssa, I want to tell you something,"

Niall P.O.V

"Hey Alyssa I want to tell you something, I feel like if I don't tell you know, you won't know at all and I know its not the best time to tell you now with all of the Brad stuff going on but you need to know this," it was now or never **(A/N casually singing High School Musical in my head while writing that :)) **"Alyssa I really like you and I know that I have only known you for a couple of days but its has been a great couple of days and I'm not sure if you feel the same way but the main thing is that you know because there is nothing worse than knowing that you don't know how I feel," I had tears in my eyes and I brushed the away before she could notice. "Alyssa say something, please," she looked down at her lap her eyes growing wider by the second, at that moment I knew I had screwed up my friendship with her and that things would become awkward between us. "I'm just going to go now, I have ruined everything, I'm sorry," I got up and walked towards the door. Alyssa got up off the bed pulled mu hand and pulled me down on her bed " Niall, I really like you to, but like you said, all the stuff with Brad happening I am just not ready to be in a relationship, but I still want us to be friends, really, really good awesome friends," She said, I hugged her and walked out of the room

"Goodnight Alyssa," I called behind me, smiling

"Night Niall,"

"Alyssa, Wake up, we have to go soon, breakfast is ready downstairs when you're ready,"

"mm no, let me sleep,"

"no you are going to make me late,"

"Oh shit," I ran out of bed and over to my bag to pull out my clothes

"You can sleep in the car, its quite a long drive,"

"Ok thank you, I'll be down in a minute,"

Aylssa P.O.V

I ran closed the door after Niall and started getting changed quickly. I walked to the kitchen area (I'll admit I did get lost along the way :/)

"Goodmorning," Niall's Mother said as I entered the kitchen

"Morning,"

"after you eat we will leave, you can sleep in the car, you look really tired,"

After I finished we piled into the car rather quickly and drove off to Dublin.

"It's okay to rest your head on me you know, Its not good to stay up at late night crying about bad people you know,"

"yeah I know, I don't even know why I was crying, I couldn't really stop,"

"Its okay, just sleep, you need it,"

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I haven't posted in FOREVER and I am terribly sorry, really, really, REALLY sorry and I am hoping that you can all forgive me because so much stuff has been happening to me. BUT I felt really bad for not updating in forever I made an extra long chapter it is 1,078 words long… and that is heaps for me! (this message is like 388 words long :/)**

**BUT the reasons why I have posted (If you really want to know :/ but you probably really don't)**

**Your reviews (yes they actually got me to post)**** but when I get the reviews I know people are actually reading my Fanfic and its not just on the internet being scrolled past at by people.**

**BECAUSE IT THE 2 YEAR ANERVERSARY OF ONE DIRECTION and I am so proud of my 5 boys that hardly knew each other 2 years ago but are now the best of friends touring the world and selling out arenas and doing what they love and yeah.**

**So um happy 2 years to my beautiful people I love you and probably never meet you **

**PLEASE REVIEW and I will try my best to post again soon but just in case I don't post again soon put me on story review so you don't have to keep on checking.**

**Please follow me on various things if you really want to… you don't have to, I just really want more followers :/ you can also comment/tag/ask to tell me to hurry up because I have a super lazy ass and I really need to update more!**

**Twitter: horans_wife_**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Instagram :/ personal: a_alessia_a**

**1D shared: cheshirestyles (run by me and my friends)**

**I honestly don't know why I asked you to follow me on all of these things.. but before I forget**

**IM ALSO ON FICTION PRESS but I haven't posted this story or any of my one shots I am just posting a collab that mainly involves Niall and Louis**

**People that don't have an account, you can still review, you don't need an account! So please review**

**AND TO EVERYONE IN GENRAL PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT ITS MUCH APPRICATED BY ME :D AND I WILL GIVE YOU AND EXTRA SPECIAL UNICORN WITH FAIRY DUST ON TOP ;)**

**Lessia xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Alyssa P.O.V

A couple hours later I was awoken by a small shake, Niall was trying to wake me up. "Wake up, we are here,"

"Huh, ok, you nervous?"

"should I be?"

"YES! Are you mad? This is a life changing experience!"

"that's only if I get through,"

"are you kidding? Of course you are going to get in you are amazing! And don't think anything else!"

"you really think that?"

"Of course I do!"

"Aw thanks Alyssa, it means a lot,"

"Anytime Niall, because you know what?"

"What?"

"Its true!"

"Okay we gotta go now, people are getting in front of us,"

Niall P.O.V

When I finally got Alyssa out of the car I had a look at the line, there was about 8 thousand people there, I haven't got a hope at getting in, not a chance.

"You'll do fine, I promise," Alyssa said putting a hand on my shoulder "now come on, you are going to lose your spot!"

A couple hours later we were at the front of the line and I was given my number which was 232677 and taken to a room where they said they would interview. I was waiting there for a while when a lady with blonde hair and green eyes.

"so tell us about your self" she said.

"I'm Niall Horan, I'm 16 and I'm from Mullingar in the midlands of Ireland,"

"Is there anyone you want to be like anyone you want to be compared to?"

"I want to be like big names of the world like Beyoncé and Justin Bieber is a perfect example, Ive been compared to him a few times and its not a bad comparison,"

"Is there anything you hope to d when you become famous?"

"I want to sell out arenas, make and album and work with some of the best artist's in the world,"

"And what are your thought about auditioning today?"

"If I get through today its about it all **(sorry if that is wrong I can never under stand there :/) **If I get through today its game on,"

"Okay thanks Niall, you can go in now, Oh and your girlfriend is very pretty," she said nodding her head to Alyssa's direction.

"OH she's not my girlfriend," I blushed a little bit.

"well then, I would make my move soon," she said adding a wink

"Thanks,"

I made my way over to the stage where my mum and Alyssa met me.

"How did your first interview go?"

"Good, she thought you were my girlfriend,"

Alyssa just blushed and looked at the ground

"Niall Horan?"

"Yes?" I replied

"This way please,"

Shit. This is it, Shit I hope I get through.

"Okay here is your mic, good luck," The crew member said giving me a little push on stage.

"Alright Dublin," I said still walking on stage.

"What's your name?" Louis asked me

"Niall,"

"Niall what?" he pushed

"Horan,"

"Why are you here today?"

"I'm here to be the best artist I can be,"

"And Niall, how old are you?"

"16, Louis,"

"So are you like an Irish Justin Bieber?"

"I reckon so yeah,"

"So does this make you like really popular at school?" Katy asked

"Yeah I spose Katy, yeah,"

She looked a but taken back when I said that, Shit I am already messing this up and I haven't even started singing.

"Alright off you go," Louis ushered

_**do do do do do do do do, oh yeah**_

_**Gotta change my answering machine **_

_**Now that im alone because right now**_

_**It says that we cant come to the phone**_

_**And I know it makes no sense cause**_

_**You are out the door, but it's the only **_

_**Way I hear your voice anymore.**_

Simon stoped the song there, shit, he hated it, I'm gone, I'm not going in.

Katy stated to speak first. "I think you're adorable," _Aw shucks _" and you have charisma, I just think that maybe you should work on it," _Shit I'm gone I may as well just walk off the stage now _"Your Only 16, I started out when I was 15 and didn't make it till I was 23"

The n Simon started to speak " I think your unprepared, I think you came with the wrong song, your not as good as you thought you were," _Oh god this is too embarrassing can I just walk off the stage now? _"er, but I still like you," The crowd gave a little cheer at that comment.

Then Cheryl started to speak "You know you're obviously adorable, you have got a lot of charm for a 16 year old, but the song is to big for you," _They all hate my singing, shit, van I please just walk off now?_

Last was Louis, _Please say something nice, please, _"Niall I think you have got something," _Yes! Thank you Louis! _"I think people would absolutely like you because you are likable,"

"What did you say?" Simon asked

"I said people would like him because he is likable, not because he is Irish-"

"You like him because he is likable," Simon butted in.

"Simon yes or no?" Louis asked.

"Well, I'm going to say yes," _FIST PUMP! 2 more yes' please, please!_

"Cheryl?"

"I'm going to say no," _Yeah well no-body like you anyway. _The crowd booed and her,

"I'm going to say yes," Louis said. _Yes! Please Katy please! _"So now, Katy he needs 3 yes', I WANT TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

"Can I just say that I agree with Cheryl, you do need more experience and by the way just if your likable, likableness isn't going to sell records, its talent and you have a seed of it," _ OH COMEON PLEASE!_

"GO ON!" Louis yelled

She looked really un easy about what she was going to say this was making me really nervous, The butterflies in my stomach were flying at a speed of 1000km/h

"Of course, you're in," I think I could of jumped to the moon I was so happy, this will be one to tell the grandkids.

"Don't let us down!" Katy told me

"I won't, I promise," I said as I walked of the stage. Oh my God I was so happy right now nothing could change that.

**HEY**

**So it hasn't been that long…**

**SO GUYS! I have come up with a plan to update every 2 weeks on this day!**

**Anyway.. gotta get back to the stupid History Essay… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Alessia xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Niall's POV

The ride home was quiet, I guess everyone was still really tired from waking up really early in the morning. I was still excited from getting through to Boot camp and I don't think that the smile has been wiped of my face since! I looked over at Alyssa, she was staring out the window, she looked like she was falling asleep by the second. _What should I do? wake her up, talk to her? Or do I let her be? _I turned my head so I was now looking outside my window, Ireland was a beautiful country _Alyssa was a beautiful girl. _what? I closed my eyes, today was a great day. We arrived in Mullingar 2 hours after we had left Dublin, everyone was tired and I am pretty sure Alyssa had fell asleep. We arrived at my house to get Alyssa stuff so we could drop her home but she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her, so out of kindness and stewardship (A/N: school motto for the year be proud of me school) I went inside and packed her clothes for her, thankfully there wasn't much so I wasn't stuck looking for a whole bunch of girly things I had no idea about, _like tampons ew_. Mum had gotten out of the car and went to bed, I was going to drive Alyssa home then, but you couldn't blame her she had to stay up driving while Alyssa and I got to rest. I ran to the car put the bag in the passenger seat beside me and drove to Alyssa's house. The ride was quiet and quite boring to be honest but when I got to Alyssa's house I sat in the car for about 5 minutes thinking, _Do I carry her to the door? Do I wake her? _I decided that waking her would be the best option as I think her mum would get a bit confused when she saw me.

Alyssa's POV

I was awoken once again with a small nudge on the shoulder, not a rough one but a hard enough one to wake someone up and once again it was Niall waking me up, what a lovely surprise.

"umm were at your house, I got your clothes and all that,"

"Thanks Niall, you could of just woke me up when we got to your house, I would have been fine,"

"don't worry about it, you looked too peaceful to wake up anyway,"

"Uh... did you get my pads?"

"what!" Niall was clearly shocked and his cheeks started to turn red, his expression was priceless!

"Joking! You should of seen your face, it was hilarious!"

"Oh ha-ha, your funny, you should win a medal or something, like really, round of applause for Alyssa, truly fooled me," there was a moment of silence when I finally realised I really should have been in my house by now

"Uh, so I got to go"

"Yeah totally but can we hang out some other time?"

"Of Course! I'll text you!" and with that I was off into the house.

**Review?**

**I guess that's it for now!**

**So let's start with the apologies I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year I really didn't think that it had been that long (thank you to NiallsPrincess for telling me!) and im also sorry that this chapter is really short! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the time I was absent!**

**A little bit of an update for what's going to be happening for the next couple of weeks, I'll be going through every chapter and editing them fixing up the MANY errors ( Once again thank you to NiallsPrincess for pointing that out) and once that is done I will hopefully start updating more often! (It will more than a year I promise guise) **

**I have maths to do now (eeewwww) pray that I stay sane**

**Alessia xx**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys

I'm sorry this isn't an update but i have decided to stop posting this story on here.

this story is not at a stop you can still find it on wattpad, my user is alessia_xo (there are to underscores)

i find it much more convenient to update on there as i can do it from my phone, which im constantly on!

hope to see you there and once again I'm sorry this wasn't an update.

Alessia xx


End file.
